Beginner's Guide: Research, Cresting, and Training
Alchemy Lab and Research You should have an alchemy lab in each of your first 2 cities. The alchemy lab in your first city should be dedicated to researching fletching. Make sure your next alchemy lab upgrades before your fletching research is done (1 level higher than current research being done) so that you can start upgrading your fletching research as soon as it it sone. I usually start my alchemy lab upgrade at the same time that i start my fletching or as soon as the next build is done. First City Research: UPGRADE YOUR ALC LAB IN YOUR 1ST CITY TO LEVEL 10. If you upgrade you alc lab in your 2nd city to level 10 before the one in your 1st city it will mess up your game. You can destroy the alc lab in your 2nd city when your research all reaches level 9. Second City Research: Your 2nd city should research geometry, mining, poisoned edge, alloy horseshoes, or whatever else you need to train certain troops, to hit higher level barb camps, or if you are needing more ore or stone. What to train in the beginning: Train archers and supply troops at first then train wagons when you are able and when you want to start doing level 3 raids. after you are able to do 3 level 3 raids from each of your first 2 cities you can start training a bunch of mm (at least 100-200k) for suicide waves for cresting. *Start training bals before your level 7 fletching is done and you will be able to crest level 7 wilds. if you have bals you can get them and only lose your suicide wave (149mm and 1 bal). I would try to get at least 1500-2k trained before your level 7 fletching is done (you will need a level 8 barracks, level 5 workshop, level 2 stable, level 5 geometry and level 6 fletching) MAKE SURE YOUR LEVEL 5 GEOMETRY IS DONE IN YOUR 2ND CITY BEFORE YOUR LEVEL 6 FLETCHING IS DONE IN YOUR 1ST SO YOU CAN START TRAINING BALS! CRESTING: Crest the closest, highest level wild you can (highest level 1st). The higher the level the more and better crests it will drop. the closer it is, the faster your march time and the more raids an hour you will get, giving you more chances to get a crest. I crested a level 8 wild that was 1 click away from my cresting city and I had my 5th, 6th, and 7th cities all within 2 days and i only started with 1 percival's crest (ran continuously). *LEAVE A WILD SLOT OPEN IN WHICHEVER CITY YOU ARE CRESTING FROM! This will allow the bot to take over and abandon the wild, resetting it's settings. (you will barely get any crests if you don't) *Need at least a level 4 rally point and enough troops for 2 waves, plus extra troops for suicide waves. (sends 2nd wave out while 1st is returning. *upgrade all of your wilds in each city to the level you are cresting! these should be mountains in your ore cities and hills in your stone cities. not only will this help increase resource production, but it will give you that many more chances to get a crest. do a search with the tools and find the wilds closest to you. MAKE SURE YOU LEAVE 1 WILD SLOT OPEN IN THE CITY YOU ARE CRESTING FROM! *if you don't use the bot (which you should) leave as many wild slots open for as many waves as you can send. Find the closest 1,2, or however many wilds you are going to hit and bookmark them. Send waves out to them, recall, go to your castle and abandon. Then send out more waves when your troops return (you can also send 2 waves to the same wild if you send one while the other is returning). MAKE SURE YOU REMEMBER TO ABANDON! The bot does this for you, which is why it is nice to have.